Mine Forever
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny spend their fourth anniversary together. Will asks Sonny a question. Smut. One-shot. Complete.


Sunlight streamed through the cracks of the blinds covering the window, illuminating the sleeping lovers wrapped up in each other on the bed.

Sonny's arm was draped over Will's middle, the backs of Will's fingers brushing lightly against Sonny's chest, their faces inches apart. Sonny awoke first, his eyes blinking open wearily as the rays of sunshine hit his face. He smiled when he saw how peacefully Will was sleeping and couldn't resist kissing him gently. The ends of Will's mouth curved into a little smile and he nuzzled his head a little closer to Sonny's before opening his eyes.

"Hi," Will said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Good morning."

"Mmm," Will mumbled, closing his eyes again and snuggling closer. A second or two later, Will re-opened his eyes and said, "Happy Anniversary."

Sonny grinned. "Happy Anniversary."

"I can't believe we've believe together for four years," Will said, entwining their fingers together.

"Was it really that torturous?" Sonny joked.

"No!" Will laughed. "It's just…my parents aren't exactly models for relationships. I think my mom's longest relationship was with Rafe and that only lasted a year and a half. You know, not including the fact that she ran away with EJ during that explosion four years ago and hasn't been seen since. Dad tends to just sleep around. So, yeah."

"You're not your parents, Will," Sonny said, running the thumb of his free hand across Will's cheek.

Will nodded against the pillow. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, not really kissing, just savoring the feel of their lips against each other, the pressure now long familiar. After a couple seconds, Sonny slowly moved his lips, slotting them together with the easy grace four years of practice brings. Will smiled into the kiss as he responded by slipping his tongue into Sonny's mouth. Sonny tangled their tongues together and slid his arm around Will's neck, as Will slid his around Sonny's waist, pulling him closer.

Suddenly, Will was straddling Sonny who blinked at him in surprise, but smiled. Will smirked and attacked Sonny's neck, alternately biting, sucking, and kissing in all the places he knew drove Sonny crazy with well-practiced skill. After proudly sucking a very large and visible hickey into the side of Sonny's neck, Will started pulling the collar of Sonny's T-shirt down with his finger, searching in vain for better access to more skin.

"Too much clothes," Will murmured against Sonny's lips. Sonny nodded and clawed at Will's shirt, trying to push it over Will's head even though they were still kissing.

Will pulled away with a pop and pulled his shirt off, Sonny taking the opportunity to do the same. As soon as the shirts were thrown on the floor, Will attacked Sonny's lips again, pushing him back against the mattress, the slide of their bare skin against each other's making them moan. Their tongues began battling for dominance and Sonny rolled them over so he ended up on top of Will who immediately wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and kissed him harder.

"Fuck. You're so hot," Sonny muttered into Will's neck, taking his turn at sucking and biting.

"So're you," Will gasped as Sonny sucked particularly hard on a spot just behind his ear. "Want you. Need you. Want to be inside you."

Sonny hummed against Will's skin. He was just about to slip his hand into Will's boxers when Will's phone buzzed.

Sonny stilled over Will, but Will grabbed his face and smashed their lips together, mumbling, "Ignore it." Sonny groaned into Will's mouth when Will thrust his hips up, grinding their erections together. "Let me fuck you, please," Will begged, breaking the kiss and staring at Sonny with wide, lust-blown eyes.

Sonny made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper and reached into the side table to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. Will sat up and followed Sonny's body, wrapping his arm around Sonny's waist and pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses across Sonny's shoulders and back. Sonny fumbled with the bottle trying to get it open, his mind a fuzzy haze of lust created by the feel of Will's lips on his bare skin and Will's hand moving ever closer to his painfully hard cock. He eventually got the bottle open and handed it and the condom to Will. Only then did he realize he and Will were both complete naked; while he was distracted, Will had somehow managed to push both of their boxers off their bodies and onto the floor.

"Fuck," Sonny growled, turning his head and reaching behind him to grab the back of Will's head and smash their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Still kissing, Will deftly slicked his fingers with lube and teased one at the entrance of Sonny's hole for a second before slipping it inside. Sonny's breath hitched briefly but then he was feverishly kissing Will again. Needing to breathe, Sonny pulled away after a second. "More, please."

Will obliged and slipped a second finger inside, immediately scissoring them to stretch out Sonny. He angled them slightly, teasing the nerves around Sonny's prostrate, never hitting it, in just the way he knew would turn Sonny into a blubbering mess. After a minute, Will added a third finger, by which time Sonny's head had fallen forward, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy.

"Ready?" Will asked, his voice hoarse and low.

Sonny nodded. Will pulled his fingers out, slipped the condom on, squeezed lube onto his aching and throbbing cock, and lined himself up with Sonny's hole. Will trailed light, butterfly kisses down Sonny's back as he slowly pushed inside, Sonny's head falling back onto his shoulder once Will was completely in.

"You feel so good," Will whispered into Sonny's ear.

Sonny hummed but croaked, "Move, please."

In response, Will slid almost all the way out and pushed back in, angling his hips a little, hitting the spot just next to Sonny's prostrate. Sonny whimpered in frustration that Will was teasing him so much.

"Fuck. I hate when you tease me," Sonny said, reaching behind him and wrapping one of his arms around Will's neck.

Will smirked and kissed him, maintaining a steady rhythm of pulling out and pushing back in. After a couple minutes, though, Will's self-control was becoming an issue and his hips started moving faster of their own accord; he angled his hips again and this time hit Sonny's prostrate full on.

"Shit!" Sonny swore loudly. His arm tightened around Will and his nail dug painfully into the side of Will's neck.

Will's thrusts were now becoming increasingly harder and more erratic. Sonny mimicked his action and pushed back on Will, the two of them generating a perfectly, well-timed pace that only two lovers can create; each time Will slammed into Sonny's prostrate Sonny cried out louder than before with a string of swears.

"C – close," Sonny stammered out after one particularly hard thrust, twisting his head to nip a little at Will's ear.

"So close," Will muttered in response. He moved the hand that had been resting on Sonny's stomach to hold him close down to grab Sonny's cock. He twisted and pulled, while simultaneously thrusting into Sonny's prostrate. After a few strokes, Sonny came with a loud cry of Will's name and swear words. Will pushed hard a couple more times and then he followed, his hips stuttering to stop as he rode out his orgasm.

Sonny collapsed face first onto the bed, Will falling on top of him. Will gently kissed Sonny's shoulder blades before carefully pulling out and rolling over onto the bed. Sonny turned over onto his side to face Will who was trashing the condom.

Will shifted closer to Sonny who moved so he could rest his head on Will's chest and trace circles on Will's skin with his finger. Will wrapped his arm around Sonny's shoulder and ran his finger lightly up and down Sonny's arm.

"We should wake up like that every morning," Sonny joked.

Will laughed and kissed Sonny's hair.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the person outside said, "Room service."

"What the –?" Will said, staring down at Sonny.

"Did you –?" Sonny asked, reluctantly climbing out of the bed.

"No." Will shook his head.

Sonny put his boxers back on, padded over to the door, and opened it to find a Green Mountain Lodge waiter standing behind a room service tray.

"Mr. Horton?"

"Yeah," Will answered from the bed.

"A Mr. and Mrs. EJ DiMera ordered room service for you." The waiter said, pushing the cart past Sonny into the room.

Sonny looked at Will confusedly. Will shrugged. "Um, thanks," Will said.

The waiter nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"What is this?" Sonny asked.

"I have no idea. Let's find out," Will said, jumping out of bed, putting his boxers on, and pulling the lid off the food. "Whoa."

He had revealed perfect omelets with sides of home fries, as well as two perfectly toasted bagels. There were also two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"What's this?" Sonny asked, lifting the cover off the last plate.

"Oh my god," Will groaned, running his hand over his face, while Sonny tried not to laugh. It was a cake with the words 'Glad you made it four years'. "If I ever see her again, I'm going to kill her."

"Oh. It's funny," Sonny said, kissing Will's cheek. "Come on. Let's eat." He grabbed Will's hand and pulled him down onto the bed, pulling the cart over with them.

"So did you know they had gotten married?" Sonny asked, taking a bite of his omelet. Will shook his head.

"I haven't talked to her in, like, a month. I actually don't even know how she was here. I guess Dad told her." He ate about half of his omelet before saying, "It doesn't surprise me though. I figured it'd happen eventually." Will fell into silence and picked at his food absentmindedly.

Sonny watched him quietly eating his breakfast. A furrow creased Sonny's brow. "Will? Baby, are you okay?"

"Hmmm? What?" Will snapped his head up to look at Sonny.

"Are you alright? You got kind of quiet."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking," Will said, smiling.

"About your mom?"

"No, actually. About whether I wanted to stick to my plan or do it now."

"Do what now?"

Will pushed the cart away and walked to the other side of the bed. He pulled something out of the drawer of the end table and walked back over to Sonny with it hidden behind his back.

Sonny looked up at him curiously.

Will sat down on the bed and took one of Sonny's hands in his free one. "My life hasn't exactly been the easiest with my parents playing tug-of-war with me and going back and forth between different lovers. And when I first met you, I was dealing with all sorts of things going on in my head. Denying who I was. Trying to stem T's flow of homophobia without admitting to myself why it really bothered me. You helped me so much in that first year of coming to terms with being gay. You really supported me and you became my best friend." Will stopped talking and smiled at Sonny who smiled back. After a second, Will continued, "I – I know we kind of started off rough with the misunderstandings and me losing my head a little with my mom running off with EJ. But I'm so glad we worked it all out. You were my first everything that counted. And you've been my rock these last four years, keeping me level-headed and not letting me go crazy," Will paused and chuckled. "I still sometimes think I'm not good enough for you."

"Will –" Sonny started, but Will cut him off.

"Please. Just let me finish. But when I think that, I remember that you love me for whatever reason and that you wouldn't have stuck with me for so long if you didn't and if you didn't think I was good enough for you."

Will stopped talking and Sonny squeezed his hand. "I love you, Will."

Will nodded. "I know. And I love you, too. So much. Which is why –" He took a deep breath and slid to the floor on one knee.

Sonny stared at him wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open slightly in surprise.

"Sonny Kiriakis, will you marry me?" He opened the box he had been hiding behind his back to reveal two thin silver bands.

Sonny continued to stare at him, wide-eyed and shocked.

"Please say something," Will said nervously.

"Of course, you idiot," Sonny answered immediately.

"Oh, good," Will chuckled. "I was getting worried there for a second."

Sonny shook his head, grinned, grabbed Will's free hand and pulled him back onto the bed. "You're an idiot, sometimes. Seriously." Sonny smashed their lips together and wrapped his arms around Will's neck, pulling him closer.

When they pulled apart, Will grinned sheepishly and removed one of the rings from the box. He gently cradled Sonny's left hand in his and slid the ring onto Sonny's finger. Sonny mirrored him and slid the other ring onto Will's hand.

"I love you so much, Will. Never think that I don't. Please," Sonny brushed the palm of his hand against Will's cheek. "You're the love of my life."

Will nodded. "You know, I always used laugh when people would say that. Especially my parents because, well, they're my parents. But I've learned a lot about love over the last few years. You are the love of my life, Sonny, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned forward to kiss Sonny, dropping the ring box on the floor and sliding his arms around Sonny's waist.

Sonny hummed happily into the kiss and fell back onto the pillows, pulling Will on top of him. They kissed lazily for a minute before Will broke the kiss and rolled over onto the bed next to Sonny.

Their faces were inches apart and the fingers of the hands resting between them on the bed were intertwined.

"I love you," Sonny said.

"I love you, too." After a beat of silence, Will said, "Abby's going to love this. Her two gay cousins getting married to each other."

Sonny's face lit up with laughter and happiness. "We're not going to have a say in anything. She's going to do _everything_."

Will nodded, laughing. "As long as she lets me marry you, she can do whatever she wants."

Sonny grinned, his eyes sparkling. He shuffled his body closer to Will's so their chests were flush against each other and pressed their foreheads together. "I can't wait to wake up every morning and know that you're mine forever."

"That sounds really nice," Will whispered, pulling Sonny impossibly closer to him.

Both boys closed their eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep within seconds.


End file.
